Bumps and Bruises
by Cylinder
Summary: Naruto and Hinata in one wooden cabin while a storm rages outside. When Naruto discovers Hinata is scared of thunder, just what exactly does he do to comfort her...


**Bumps and Bruises**

* * *

"NARUTO UZAMAKI, GET BACK HERE!" The Hokage's voice echoed around the village, turning heads as she went. The grinning blonde boy turned and poked his tongue out at the frustrated woman and done his all-too familiar hand sign. Tsunade growled in frustration and stopped running in defeat as several different Naruto's fled in different directions. Sighing, she turned and headed back to the Hokage's building, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she went.

Naruto failed to realise the goose chase had ceased and continued to run, a cheeky grin planted on his face. He sprinted through the gates and headed towards a field that contained only flowers. _I can hide in those trees and ambush her, _he thought to himself, laughing maliciously. He turned the corner sharply; ready to jump over any obstacles that may have prevent him from progressing. He didn't expect to bump into another Genin. Especially not Hinata. He groaned and pushed himself up, placing both his hands on either side of her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at the stranger, her vision still blurred from the fall.

"Oh. Hey, Hinata." Her eyes widened and she blushed from head to toe when she realised Naruto was mere inches away from her face. She could smell him, his sweet, fruity smell made her almost dizzy.

"H-Hi Naruto." Her shy voice seemed too quiet, the ringing in her ears from their current position still playing with her head. Naruto moved closer, causing her to shrink with embarrassment. She winced when a hand was placed behind her head, noticing Naruto's frowning expression.

"Ouch, Hinata. That's gotta hurt. Here, I'll help you out." He scrambled off of her, his hands brushing against her ankles as he did so. She yelped slightly and her dark shade deepened across her face. He held out a hand and smiled, his eyes crinkled upwards as they always did. Her heart fluttered and she took a mental picture of the smile. She wanted to see it all the time. Her hand automatically slipped itself into his and her breath became quick at the mere touch of his warm hand against hers. Naruto stared at her for a moment, then pulled her into his arms, carrying her away from the village.

"I hope you don't have anywhere to be, Hinata 'cos now you're on the run with me!" He grinned down at her, failing to realise the dark blush that had spread across her they jumped across from one branch to another, Naruto's hands would brush themselves a little further then he meant too, causing Hinata to mentally scream.

"Riiiight. Here!" Naruto landed suddenly, in the smallest field of flowers Hinata had ever seen. She gazed around at the beauty and sat down quickly when the bump on her head began to throb.

"Oh right. Here, I took some of this from the Hokage. I was gonna give it to Sakura to help out with her healing and everything, but I figure you need it more than she does." Naruto threw a small bottle of potion in Hinata's direction and she caught it at an amazing speed.

"Wow, Hinata. You've got a pretty good hand there." Naruto grinned, placing both his hands behind his head. Hinata would have blushed, but her vision and body had begun to feel strangely uncomfortable.

"Hinata? Hinata are you okay?" She no longer saw Naruto, but she could hear his heavenly voice which seemed unusually close to her. Her body caved in and she fell backwards onto the grass, not able to see or hear anything. Naruto bent over Hinata in worry, then gazed up above him. Thunder clouds had gathered quickly above them, quicker than anything he had seen before.

"Damn. We've travelled too far to be able to get back now." His eyes were crinkled in thought as he tipped the potion into Hinata's mouth. _Wow, her skin's soft, _he thought. He shook his head quickly.

"AH, WHAT AM I THINKING?" He shouted to himself, jumping backwards. Hinata's eyes twitched and he was immediately by her side again. _Great, this is all my fault. _He took Hinata into his arms again and headed towards a cabin which he knew sat just a few miles away from where they were currently. It had begun to rain heavily by the time he had finally reached the cabin. He kicked open the door and walked in, shaking his wet hair vigorously. Hinata shuffled around in his arms and he placed her on the floor, shuddering himself out of his jacket. He placed it on the floor beside Hinata, then gently moved her across onto it.

"Come on, Hinata. Wake up." He shook her gently, but she simply sighed and winced in her sleep. Naruto slumped onto the floor, placing his hands on his ankles when he crossed his legs. _Great, now I'm stuck here with her._ A loud crash of unexpected thunder caused him to jump and his hand landed on Hinata's jacket. He turned around, then removed the damp piece of clothing from her. He laid it on the ground behind her head and rested it on it. Then his eyes moved down to her body.

"Wow." His eyes scanned her thin, fit figure. Every muscle was well-shaped and her figure was perfect. Not thin enough to see her bones, like Ino, but just perfect. He looked away, blushing slightly and whistling.

"I don't want to end up like pervy Sage." He murmured to himself. He jumped when another crash of thunder ran echoed through the cabin and moved closer to Hinata. _Stupid thunder. This is all Grandma Tsunade's fault. She was the one who told me I HAD to find a lost handbag. What a waste of time, _he thought to himself. Hinata's hand twitched and her eyes began to open slowly. Naruto leant forward excitedly.

"Hey Hinata! How you feeling?" He asked, immediately putting a hand on her forehead. Her heart jumped at the contact and she sat up quickly.

"Naruto." She turned to him and he grinned, placing one hand behind his head. He laughed humourlessly.

"Hey Hinata. I guess we're stuck here." He gestured around the cabin and moved closer to her, looking into both of her eyes intensely.

"You don't look like you have concussion. Then again, I'm not a healer." He didn't move back from where he was. Hinata was lucky she could still breathe functionally.

Naruto's smile fell from his face and he immediately felt the urge to close the gap between them. She smelt of strawberries blended with roses. It was divine. He realised what he was doing and jumped back comically, one leg raised in the air and two arms outstretched.

"GAAAAH, I can't believe I keep thinking that." He slumped back down, quite a distance away from Hinata, who was staring at him in interest. A crash of thunder smacked her out of her trance and she begun to shake in fear.

"Sounds like its right above us." Naruto told her, leaning back against the wall with both arms behind his head. Hinata couldn't reply, her body still trembling in fear. Naruto was in front of her in seconds.

"You scared of thunder?" He looked down to meet her eye and she nodded, too scared to even blush at the thought of how close Naruto was. The loudest crash of thunder yet ran through the cabin and she flung herself forward, burying her face in Naruto's clothing. She grasped at his chest and yelped loudly when another crash ricocheted around the walls.

Naruto stared down at Hinata in confusion and surprise. She was hiding her face in his clothing and it was obvious she was scared out of her wits. He didn't feel the need to push her away, he just blushed slightly and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata froze at the contact and began to move away to look at him, but yet another boom caused her to wrap her arms around his neck instead.

She buried her face into his warm skin and immediately felt herself weaken. She had dreamed of being this close to Naruto and now she was, it was even better. Her skin tingled where her arm brushed against his neck and the warmth expelling from his body onto hers was making her drowsy.  
Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. If he had known that when Grandma Tsunade was going to chase after him when she discovered he had stolen from her cupboard while being briefed for his mission, it would lead him to THIS, he may have been a little more... prepared. He lifted his arms up again and placed them on Hinata's back, pulling her tighter to him.

"It's okay, Hinata. You're gonna be fine." He murmured into her ear. She had stopped trembling and her fear had now been replaced with embarrassment and happiness. Naruto inhaled as quietly as he could. He was dizzy with her scent and felt the urge to push her away suddenly. What was he doing? He moved his face so it was buried into her neck and brushed his lips along it, his breathing low and quiet. Hinata stiffened and her grip tightened on him. She shuffled closer to him, so she was almost sitting in his lap.

"Naruto." Naruto felt himself lose control of his body. He moved her head away from his shoulder and stared at Hinata, whose eyes were wide with shock. They both gazed at each other for a long time, every so often flicking their eyes to each other's lips. Naruto was the first one to close the gap, placing his soft lips on her own. She squealed in surprise, her eyes wide open, but when she was fully aware of what was happening, she closed her eyes and moved her hands through Naruto's golden hair.  
Neither of them noticed the sun rising up outside and neither of them noticed that Shikamaru and Jiraiya were on the lookout for the two of them.

"Only Naruto could get himself caught out in the worse storm of the year." Shikamaru murmured, walking alongside Jiraiya with one hand in his pocket. Jiraiya pointed at the cabin ahead.

"I bet he's taken shelter in there. With some pretty lady, I hope." Jiraiya winked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru rolled his eyes in reply.

"This is Naruto we're talking about." He reminded him, shaking his head. "He's probably training by himself in there."

They both reached the cabin and Shikamaru raised a hand to knock. In one swift movement, Jiraiya moved and rested a hand on Shikamaru's. He placed a finger to his lips, then gestured to look through a small crack in the wall. They were in full view of Hinata and Naruto, who were kissing romantically together on the mucky wooden floor. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Who would have thought?" He murmured to himself. Jiraiya snickered and walked over to the door, opening it as quietly as possible.

Naruto and Hinata were lost with each other. Naruto had never kissed a girl and certainly never thought the girl he would kiss would be Hinata. He always thought he was in love with Sakura, but judging by the way he was tingling now, he was obviously after the wrong girl.

"Skipping out on an important mission to fool around with a girl. Never thought I'd see the day." Naruto jumped back quickly, as did Hinata. A red tint seemed to brush across her face and a glare across Naruto's, although a blush was present.

"PERVY SAGE." He shouted, standing to his feet. Jiraiya was casually leaning against the open door, Shikamaru at his side.

"Seriously Naruto. You just keep on surprising me." Shikamaru shook his head, speaking in his usual bored tone. Naruto was speechless, unable to say anything in reply. Jiraiya swung the missing handbag from his finger and smirked at Naruto.

"I found it. Mission complete." He turned away and began to walk, gesturing for the two of them to follow. Hinata had been trying to avoid Naruto's gaze as they walked back silently, but found she couldn't. When she lifted her eyes up to Naruto, she saw him staring back with a confused, yet happy expression. He grinned cheekily, lightening the mood. She blushed and looked away, focusing on Jiraiya's back.

She yelped slightly when she felt a hand slip into hers. She snapped her head back to Naruto, but he was staring ahead at Shikamaru – a smile on his face.

She smiled at him nevertheless and continued to walk, gripping Naruto's hand tighter as they strolled through the gates.

Tsunade studied Naruto from above the gate, ready to jump him and demand him to hand over the stolen medicine. She couldn't explain how much shock ran through her body when he walked through the gates, hand-in-hand with Hinata. The small medicine bottle in Hinata's back pocket made her smile and she observed the two Genin for a short while, before shaking her head and jumping across the jungle of buildings back towards the Hokage building.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending. I DID kinda write this while I was half asleep so, sorry about grammar or sentences that sound a little dodgy!**

**Gosh, sorry. I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I set it to 'in-progress'. It was supposed to be a one-shot! D:**

**Well, if it makes you feel any better, then I'll do a LONG-ish Naruto and Hinata fanfic. K? I'm sorry. :[  
**


End file.
